Teadélután
by Assa-h
Summary: Voldemort elfogta Harry Pottert, hetek múlva pedig a varázsvilág örvendetes hírre ébredt: a Nagyúr halott! De mielőtt az első örömkiáltás elhagyhatta volna az ajkukat, jött a következő újság: új feketemágus lépett a helyére, Harry Potter. Enyhe slash.


**Akinek az ajándék készült:** Kathy

**Ötlet:** „2. Snarry legyen. Harry miután megöli Voldemortot álljon a helyére és legyen ő a következő Sötét Nagyúr. Ennek legyen meg az oka (pl. meghalt valakije, vagy ilyesmi), de ő ne a mugliivadákokat üldözze, hanem a muglikat akarja kiirtani, azért, hogy a varázslóknak ne kelljen bujkálniuk. (Ez a része átalakítható.) Üldözze azokat, akikről tudja, hogy a másik oldalt képviselik, és legyen ezek között Piton is. Legyen jó kis sötét hangulatú, és a vége szomorú, mégis tanulságos."

Az átolvasásért nagy-nagy köszönet mellonsnak! :-)

Minden jog Rowlingé - ahogy mindig.

* * *

**Teadélután**

Teát töltök Ronnak. – Mit kérsz bele? Cukrot, tejet…

– Mérget.

Kinevetem, mire undorodva elhúzza a száját.

– Igyál! – mondom nemsokára, mikor észreveszem, hogy nem is nyúl a csészéjéhez.

– Nem kérek.

– Mást szeretnél?

– Mondtam már, mi az egyetlen, amit elfogadok tőled.

Miért ilyen rideg velem?!

– A halál?

Bólint. – A halál.

Nézzük egymást – én őt szomorúan, kérlelően, ő engem izzó gyűlölettel.

– Miért nem ölsz meg?

Várom, hogy kimondja: Harry. „Miért nem ölsz meg, Harry?" Hát olyan nehéz ez? Olyan nehéz a szájára vennie a nevem? Nem is emlékszem, mikor hívtak utoljára Harrynek, vagy hogy ki tette. Vágyom rá, hogy újra halljam, de Ron nem hajlandó erre a szívességre. Egyszer azt mondta azért, mert nem akar azzal azonosítani, akit régen ismert. Azonosítani? De hát ugyanaz vagyok, csak más oldalról. Azóta nem teszek fel neki ilyen kérdéseket; nem szeretném, hogy tudja, mi az, ami bánt – hogy létezik olyasmi egyáltalán. Nem vagyunk olyan viszonyban, hogy szabad legyen gyengének látnia.

– Miért?

Követelőzik. Ezt nem szeretem. Egyedül én viselkedhetek így, mástól nem tűröm el, most mégis fegyelmezem magam; elég, ha Ron bosszús. Nem akarok veszekedést.

– Mi okom volna rá?

– Mi?! – támad nekem hevesen.

A teámba kortyolok, és szórakozottan figyelem, azért sem hagyom felhergelni magam.

– Mi okod volt meggyilkolni a testvéreimet és Hermionét és Remust és… – Elfullad a hangja, pedig hosszú lenne még a sor.

– Feldühítettek. – Ez az igazság.

– És én még nem dühítettelek fel eléggé?

– Nem. – Újabb korty.

Eltékozoltam a barátaimat, ahogy más emberek a pénzt szokták. Nem tehetek róla, felbőszítettek, és én elragadtattam magam – egy csöppet.

Százszor is láttam meghalni őket, százszor is átéreztem az elvesztésüket. Mégis mit jelentsenek nekem ezek után? Sokan nyilván azt felelnék: mindent, és ezt feleltem volna régen én is, de most már tisztább, okosabb tekintettel szemlélem a világot, és így jól tudom azt is, mik ők: koloncok csak, semmi más.

Na persze, én nem riadok vissza a terhektől, sem a felelősségtől, és szívesen emlékszem a letűnt napokra, ezért nemcsak, hogy elviselném őket: kellenek nekem. Barátokat akarok, a barátaimat; Ront például, Ron volt az első – ki tartson ki mellettem, ha nem ő?

– Én megölnélek, ha tehetném – mondja hirtelen. Kicsit úgy, mintha meg volna illetődve, kicsit úgy, mintha figyelmeztetni akarna, óva inteni. Szinte vallomást tesz…

Ezt persze csak képzelem.

– Tudom. Azért vagy itt, mert egyszer már megpróbáltad. – Igyekszem derűs hangot megütni, lássa csak, hogy nem neheztelek rá.

Ron most nem néz rám, a környezetünket veszi szemügyre. Tisztában vagyok vele, hogy semmit nem lát belőle, mert valójában belülre figyel, a tervei, a gondolatai foglalják le. A legszebb terembe szervíroztattam a teát, de ő nem értékeli. Ez nem tetszik.

– Miért nem ölsz meg?

Ugyanaz megint és megint. Hát nem unja még? Mert én igen.

– Barátok vagyunk.

– Akkor miért nem engedsz el?

– Mert azt akarom, hogy azok is maradjunk.

Egyszerűen nem fér a fejükbe. Én nem vagyok olyan, mint a Sötét Nagyúr volt. Én tudom, mi a szeretet; megtapasztaltam és még mindig emlékszem rá. Nem vetem meg, mint ahogy ő tette, ellenkezőleg: vágyom rá. Miért tagadják hát meg tőlem?

Mindezt elmagyarázom Ronnak is, már nem először. Bízom benne, hátha egyszer megérti.

– Furcsa a te barátságod. – Ezúttal is csak ennyit jegyez meg; szerintem viszont az az igazán furcsa, ahogy ő a barátság szót ejti: megvetően és gyászolva. De mit sirat? Hiszen a mi barátságunk él, hányszor emlékeztessem még rá?

Lassan lejár a teázásra szánt idő, és már-már azt hiszem, nem is nyúl a csészéjéhez. De tévedek; ezt szeretem Ronban, mindig képes meglepetést okozni. Egyetlen mozdulatot tesz csak: felborítja a csészét, ami legurul az asztalról, és csörömpölve törik ripityára a kőpadlón; a tea persze kiömlött. Kár érte.

– Egyszer úgyis kitalálom, mit kell mondanom, hogy megváltsam vele a halálom.

***

Kitalálta. Én pedig akkor már viszonylag könnyű szívvel teljesítettem a régi óhaját, mert nem sokkal korábban értesítettek, hogy új fogoly érkezett – egy új barát. Ron is tudta természetesen; velem volt, mikor a hírt hozták. Azután egészen megvadult, azt hiszem, a vesztét érezhette.

Nem kesergek miatta, van más, akivel törődjek. Rá várok éppen, a szolgáim legutóbbi szerzeményére, a kincsemre, amire vigyáznom kell ezentúl – míg nem adódik másik.

A szemközti ajtót figyelem, ott fog belépni nemsokára. Ellenőrzöm még egyszer – utoljára – minden a helyén van-e: a tea, a teríték… Szeretem a rendet, azt próbálok teremteni a világban is; és a természetes rendnek azt tartom, hogy az erős uralkodjon a gyengéken, a varázslók a muglikon. Suttogják, hogy hajdan maga Dumbledore is ekképp vélekedett, akkor pedig hogy is lehetne rossz ez a nézet?

A közvélemény persze vádol. Mert nem látják át, mert nem értik, nem értenek _engem_… Azt írták legutóbb: tűzbe és vérbe fojtottam a világot. Ez nevetséges. Nem _a világot_, csak a mugli-világot, csak azt. A muglikkal ugyanis többnyire pusztán a baj van. Ők alkották meg Voldemortot – végső soron –, és miattuk létezem én is. Maguknak keresték, hát magukra vessenek. Ideje, hogy megtanulják, hol a helyük, és vele együtt azt is, hol van a miénk.

Állítják azt is: üldözöm őket, a varázstalanokat. Dehogy. Miért tenném? Mindenhol ott vannak; ha egy elrejtőzik is előlem, elég kinyújtanom a kezem, és máris kettő másikat érek el…

Végre megjött! Mintha sose akart volna idetalálni. Ez persze butaság, hisz' úgy kísérték hozzám. Még a barátaimnak sem engedhetem, hogy szabadon bóklásszanak. Sőt, különösen nekik nem. Itt hagynának, vagy az életemre törnének – valószínűleg inkább az utóbbit választanák.

De elég a hálátlanokból! Egyetlen gondolatomat sem érdemlik meg, ha korábban elutasították mindazt, amit felkínáltam…

Piton professzorral viszont másképp kell, hogy legyen. Ő okosabb mindannyiuknál, és vele türelmesebb leszek, mint bárkivel voltam ezelőtt.

Hellyel kínálom; ő elfogadja, de hallgat. Engem néz, úgy, mintha dühös lenne rám. Tulajdonképpen mindig is az volt. Elkezdte, amint meglátott, vagy talán még előbb, és azóta is hűen őrzi ezt az érzést.

Én is leülök, és teát töltök neki. – Tejet, cukrot…

Udvariatlanul félbeszakít, ahogy Ron is szokta néha. – Mit akarsz tőlem, Potter?

És még nekem szokásom ostoba kérdéseket feltenni!

– Nem akarok egyedül lenni. – Félek tőle. Dursleyéknél egyedül voltam, és egyedül voltam a sötét hetekben is…

– Nem vagy egyedül.

– Nem?

– Nem magamra értem.

Hogyne, én is tudom, a követőimre gondol, akiket hóhéromtól és teremtőmtől örököltem. – Nekem nem talpnyalók kellenek, hanem barátok, akiket magam mellé emelhetek.

Fitymálóan mér végig, szánalmas pondrónak érzem magam a pillantása alatt – nyilván épp azt akarja, hogy így legyen. – Márpedig ha a mostani _barátaiddal_ nem éred be, másokat nem kapsz. Senki közülünk nem kíván osztozni abban, aki vagy, és amit művelsz.

– Hogy ne kapnék másokat? – kérdezem dacosan. – Dehogynem, már miért ne kapnék? Itt van például maga, professzor.

– Én? – Hitetlenkedve vonja fel a szemöldökét. – Valaha az apádat láttam benned, és ezért gyűlöltelek. Albus gyakran kérte: hagyjam, hogy bebizonyítsd, különbözöl tőle… És bár az intelmei ellenére nem hagytam, úgy alakult, hogy mégiscsak bizonyítottál: megmutattad, hogy ezerszer rosszabb vagy, mint James Potter volt.

Elengedem a fülem mellett, amit mond. A nagy részét; mert azért van benne igazság. Nem lehetünk barátok, mert olyan vagyok külsőre, mint az apám, de nem csak tőle őrzök efféle örökséget, így talán lehetnénk… egészen mások egymás számára.

– Szerette az anyámat, igaz? – Nem válaszol, rákérdezek hát újra. Nem szeretem, mikor nem felelnek. A kérdésre felelni illik. – Jól mondom, ugye?

– Igen.

A gondolat tetszetős, szöget üt a fejembe.

– Tudna engem is úgy szeretni? Helyette. – Szinte félve ejtem ki a szavakat. Pedig hát mitől kellene félnem? Ha helyesen viselkednének, és nem mondanának ellent nekem, semmitől, de így… Miért ilyen engedetlenek?

Ő megütközik egy pillanatra. Kihasználom a zavarát, és gyorsan folytatom: – A szemem ugyanolyan, tőle örököltem, biztos sokszor eszébe jutott, mikor engem látott. Gondoljon most is rá, nem zavar. Nem érdekel, az emberek mit gondolnak. Én nem vájkálok a fejükben. Csak az számít, mit tesznek és mondanak.

– Igazán? Többre becsülöd az alakoskodást, mint az őszinteséget?

– Az őszinteségből mi hasznom van? Untat és fáraszt.

Nem szól, töprengve néz, végül aztán már-már szomorúan egészen másra tereli a szót (én legalábbis új témának érzem): – Mi történt veled, Potter?

– Ezt még senki nem kérdezte. – „Miért lettél ilyen?" Ezt igen, és a válasz: amiatt, ami történt velem. De hogy mi történt… azt nem firtatták. – Látja, máris törődik velem. – Boldog vagyok, édesen rámosolygok. Vagyis szerintem édes, de ugyan ki tudja, ő milyennek látja.

Már nem sajnál, most épp undorodik tőlem. Nem baj, tudom, hogy ha kell, képes fegyelmezni magát. Mivel nem hajlandó beszélni hozzám, kénytelen vagyok én továbbfűzni a társalgást. Úgyis meggyőzöm, ha nem ma – bár még reménykedem, hogy sikerül –, akkor holnap vagy azután… Az időnk végtelen, mert én úgy akarom.

– Csinálhatok vörös hajat magamnak – ajánlom fel. – Képes vagyok rá.

– Tudom, hogy előtted nincs lehetetlen.

Persze, nem erre az egyszerű kis bűbájra érti. – Ó, hízeleg nekem, professzor? – búgom.

– Ellenkezőleg.

Elgondolkoztatott, ami az előbb eszembe jutott, elakadok nála. Búgom, búgás, búgócsiga. Az voltam én is, a lelkem mélyén az vagyok még ma is. Kinek? Voldemortnak, Dumbledore-nak, Dursleyéknek, az egész rohadt világnak. Hajszoltak, egyre csak hajszoltak… hogy mi felé? Mikor hogy. Már magam sem tudom. Volt valami szó a végzetről, jóslatról, sorsról… De az az igazság, hogy csak tévelyegtem, mint a búgócsiga, ami pörög, forog, táncol, őrülten, fékezhetetlenül! És valójában sosem tesz meg nagyobb távolságot, minthogy… hoppá! Mégiscsak van, ami megfékezze: akadályokba ütközik unos-untalan. De addig… addig, míg meg nem állítják, körmozgást végez. Eláruljam, mi a baj a körmozgással – önmagunk tengelye körül? Sehová nem visz, vagy ha visz is, nem látjuk, mert nem a haladás a lényeg – nincs valódi haladás, mondtam már? –, hanem a pörgés, a búgás. Azt az hozza létre, aki elindított, aki játszik veled; a haladás, a nem létező, a látszat-haladás, a többi – a búgócsigalét – szükségtelen mellékzöngéje: az lennél te.

Az én végső akadályaim Voldemort börtönének falai voltak, na meg az átkok, amiket kínzásul kaptam. Megfékeztek, megtörték az addigi tehetetlen mozgást. És én szabad voltam, szabad! De búgócsiga-mivoltomból adódóan bénult, mozdulatlan. Amíg az voltam, ami, nem is moccanhattam. Mit volt mit tenni? Megtagadtam önmagam.

Talán az zavarja őket – a barátaimat –, hogy a mostani „Én"-nel nem játszhatnak; de hiszen megtehetnék, újra és újra felkínálom a lehetőségét. Mi a gond mégis, hogy ők visszautasítják?

Sokáig tart, míg újra a professzorra figyelek, és felfogom, mit is mondott. Érzem, hogy valami furcsa rajtam, kicsit előredöntöm a fejem, így a hajam a szemembe hullik: vörös és hosszú. Nem tudom, akaratlanul tettem-e, vagy akarattal; néha nehéz megállapítani a különbséget.

– Ellenkezőleg? Ezt hogy érti?

Gúnyos mosolyra húzza a száját, és élvezettel mondja ki: – Megvetlek.

A szóra nem is figyelek – arra nincs szükségem –, csak a hangjára: az épp olyan, amilyenre vágyom, amit elvárok. Sütkérezem benne egy pillanatig, aztán felállok, könnyedén, mintha nem is a magam erejéből tenném, hanem idegen kéz mozdítana, akár holmi marionett-bábút, aztán a professzorhoz sétálok.

Felemelkedik a székből, mikor odaérek hozzá; gondolom, nem szívesen nézne fel rám. Olyan közel van most, megérinthetném, a kezemet sem kéne kinyújtanom. Mégse merem megtenni, különben is, jobban szeretném, ha ő érne hozzám előbb.

Éjféli óceán a szeme, mély, sötét és kavargó. Elborít és megriaszt, nem bírom elviselni a súlyát, inkább behunyom a szemem. – Csókoljon meg!

– Komolyan ezt akarod, Potter? – Megragadja a két vállam, és magához ránt, szinte fáj a szorítása, de nem bánom. Érzem, biztonságban vagyok.

– Igen… – Suttogás csak a hangom. Honnan tudnám, mit akarok?

Érzem a csókját – nemcsak a számon, minden porcikámban –, de érzek mást is: kés pengéjét – hideg, mégis éget. Hogyan hozhatta ide magával? Hogyan volt képes hetekig őrizgetni? Már sosem kapok választ ezekre, és nem is fontos. A fontos az, hogy mit tesz azzal a fegyverrel.

Nem vettem észre, mikor az egyik keze eltűnt a vállamról; de most én szorongatom azt a kezet. Ösztönösen nyúltam utána, hogy elvegyem a kést, ami tart, hogy elűzzem a fájdalmat. De erősebb, mint én, aki egyre gyengülök, ahogy a vérem kettőnk ujjaira ömlik.

A döbbenet perce után elér hozzám a hangja. Szaporán suttog, el akar mondani mindent. Elfolyik az életem, és ő nem kegyelmez, nem engedi, hogy egy szót is elszalasszak abból, amit a fülemnek szán.

– Ezért áldozta fel magát Lily? – Az „ez" az természetesen én vagyok és minden körülöttem. – Miattad?! Miattad voltam évekig lekötelezve bűntudattal és egy halott szerelem emlékével? Érted kellett odaadnom az időmet, az erőmet, egész önmagamat? Azért szolgáltam egy szörnyet, hogy utána egy még rosszabb emelkedhessen fel?

Nehezen beszél, vagy csak én nem bírok figyelni már. Súlyosak a szavai, mindnek külön idő és tér kell, és az én elmémben mindkettő a végtelenbe nyúlik, mintha az ő hangja töltené ki az örökkévalóságot.

Nem tudom, élek-e még, nem tudom, melyik világon vagyok; vezekelek.


End file.
